End Song
by the.thirteenth.doctors
Summary: The Doctor never gave up on the Master... Oneshot collection. In progress, mostly angsty, but it will get fluffier...
1. End Song

The bullet struck him in the chest before I could blink. Almost in slow motion I saw him falling, and then I was running, running to catch him, running to help him, it no longer mattering if he was wrong, if he was insane, he was my responsibility, and we needed each other. The last two Time Lords in existence. No, no, no... He had to be fine. I reached him, I cradled him in my arms, his limp form unnaturally heavy, like a corpse... No, no, no! He had to be alright! He had to be!

A sweat sheen was beginning to form on his forehead. He looked up at me with those dark beautiful eyes, life fast fading, and whispered my name. No, not Doctor, not the name I have chosen, but my real name. Few know it, even fewer can pronounce it. And then he winks at me. I am so shocked I have to bend over his face to listen to what he says next. "I'm coming back, Theta. Keep my signet ring."  
>Then the rest he says slightly louder. "Guess what..." He gasps out. "I win, Doctor. I win." One of his hearts is gone. The other flutters painfully faintly. "No. No, Master. Please. Regenerate, please!" I plead with him, but I know when I see a stubborn man. He closes his eyes. I touch my forehead to his. I love you. I whisper through the psychic link. I know you do. He says. Cocky bastard.<p>

Then, as his last heart fails, I hear a faint: I love you, Theta. And only then do I allow myself to cry.


	2. Numb

Numb.

{WARNING! Major character death! Master POV}

He felt nothing. Numb and silent, he could only watch. He didn't even notice the tears in his eyes.

What they were, what they had been - what they could have been - flashed before his eyes, over and over. He'd always wanted him further away. He'd wanted him gone, dead even, but he never quite managed to let him go completely. The more heartless he tried to be, the more people he killed, the guiltier he felt, disguising it under a layer of death, madness and destruction that became to soon a real part of the man he had been. Soon he no longer felt anything. He could torture, burn and destroy, slaughter, maim and no longer feel that terrible guilt he loathed... But still he was troubled, a gnawing, wrenching ache in his chest,hearts growing heavy as he slipped further into darkness. There was no way for him to stop now, and in a way, he felt that this was an almost reassurance. He never wanted this to happen, not really. But he had slipped, slid and slithered away from the only person he had ever truly cared about; the man who was now dead, hearts broken, eyes wide in disbelief, broken on the ground. He had not killed him. No, he could never - would never have - done that. It had been his only weakness, and he had hated that. But now he was without weakness. Unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with. So why did it hurt so much, yet feel so...so... Nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. And he detested it. Numbness was far worse than the tangled mess of emotions he had experienced. But it masked the pain...

He closed his eyes and let the nothingness take him.


	3. The Master's Doctor

A Short Poemythingy 'cause I'm addicted to Master/Doctor...

The Master's Doctor.

You have both of my hearts/ this endless drumbeat/ full of seductive possibilities/ tell me we're the last ones/ tell me I'm the only one/ in Rassilon's name don't let me go back/ you need me/ I need you/ washing away all doubts/ crying the black tears of the wicked/ remembering how it was/ delighting in what could be/ web of lies/ net of fears/ close your eyes/ hide your tears/


	4. The Blue Room

The Blue Room.

The Master's having a bad day. Luckily, the Doctor and his cookies are here to help! FLUFF! (A.N. I'm sick today... Mehhhhhhhh... [*noise of a dying Maia*] I wrote this because I'd love someone to do this for me, and Doctor/Master always cheers me up... Unfortunately, I'm single, I'd rather not text my friends and my parents are working... Oh, well. Maybe some reviews will help... *hint hint*)

...

As soon as the Doctor saw his Koschei curled up - hands clasped tightly over his ears - on their bedroom floor he knew exactly what to do.

He quickly dashed out into the TARDIS corridors.

Searching for the right room, he rushed up and down the halls impatiently until the TARDIS just put it in front of him, sighing moodily into his psychic link. Even she was sulking today, the Doctor reflected. He raced through the doors, rummaging through the different boxes and containers until he found what he was looking for. Grinning, he picked up what he needed and slung it into a bag over his shoulder.

Whistling, he exited the Random Room, as Koschei had dubbed it; for it was full of a bunch of random stuff the Doctor had found on his numerous travels. He dumped the bag on a bed in one of his countless guest bedrooms, remembering to mark that door with an "in use" sign on his way out.

He dashed back to the Random Room, grabbed an earth electricity socket adapter, and returned to the room in use. Plugging it into the TARDIS's main power supply, he fitted the fairy lights he had retrieved from the RR earlier into the socket, and flicked the switch. He beamed happily as the room was lit up in varying shades of his favourite colour. To stop the old girl from grumbling, he reluctantly flicked off the switch once he knew it was working.

Then, he set to work. He emptied his bag from the RR onto the pea green carpet, checking everything was still there. He carefully spread a big fluffy turquoise quilt on to the floor, making sure it was even, as he knew the Master hated a mess, unless he was the one making it. Grabbing a soft emerald blanket, he folded it gingerly and placed it on top of the quilt. Turning his attention back to the items splayed on the bed, he passed a critical eye over them. He bit his lip. Orange would absolutely not do. The Master liked everything just so, and that meant no clashing colours.

Sighing, he placed the orange pillow back into the bag. He picked up a plush dark blue and pale blue-grey cushion and arranged them so that they looked welcoming on the fuzzy blanket. He spread a few other pillows and cushions down and, switching on the TARDIS blue fairy lights, gazed over his finished masterpiece.

Not bad, but it would have to do. He removed the bag of rejected cushions and threw them back into the chaos of the RR. Then he reached the kitchen, and set to work.

Precisely 30 minutes later, the Master heard a gentle tapping on the door. He sighed quietly. "Theta... Help me. The drums..." He moaned gently.

The Doctor opened the door slowly and entered the room. "I know... I'm here, Koschei." The Master whimpered softly. "I've got you... I'm here, sweethearts..." His lover sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. As gently as possible, the Doctor helped the Master to his feet. The Master made a small noise of discomfort and clung tighter.

"Please stop the drums..." He begged. "It hurts, Theta..." The Doctor hated to see his old enemy in such agony. "I did something for you, Kos. Come and see. It might help.." "Please." Was the only response, and it near broke the Doctor's hearts. He pressed his lover's face against his chest, hoping that the four beat rhythm of his hearts would comfort him.

Half carrying, half dragging the Master down the corridor, the Doctor was thankful that he had come out of his mind enough to raise his head a little and blink at where he was being taken. The Doctor was silently relieved. He mustered enough strength to lift the Master bridal style, trying not to let his head loll back. The TARDIS seemed to sense his urgency, and so placed the sky blue door with the in use sign in front of them. The Doctor sent her a grateful thought in reply.

Slowly, he nudged open the door with his foot, edging cautiously into the blue room, careful not to let the Master crash into anything. He placed the Master down on the bed.

As he began to move back, he was suddenly grasped tightly by a desperate pair of shaking hands. "Theta... Don't leave me..." The Master whimpered. "I'm just closing the door!" The Doctor gasped; the Master had a vicelike grip. He was released, and tumbling backwards, he shut the door by slamming into it. He stood up gracelessly, rubbing his back. The Master was smiling serenely to himself. The Doctor beamed proudly and just gazed for a few seconds at his lovely partner.

Then he scowled and tugged playfully at the Master's sleeve. "Aren't you going to come and see what I did for you?" He grumbled. The Master's eyes remained closed. "Master..." The Master frowned, eyes firmly fixed shut. "Oh, fine then!" The Doctor threw up his hands in fake exasperation and disbelief. "I'll just have to eat the cookies by myself, then."

His lover's eyes flew open. In an instant, the rogue Time Lord was off the bed and snuggled into the Doctor's arms, a fluffy cushion and the plate of assorted freshly baked biscuits in his lap.

As the Master nibbled delicately on a shortbread, the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you going to offer me any?" The Master turned slightly, offering the vanilla biscuit gripped between his lips. The Doctor giggled and leant forwards to take it with his own mouth. The Master licked his cheek playfully, and he cuddled him closer. "You know, if you'd wanted a kiss, you could have just said, Kos..." He remarked. The Master swallowed his cookie. "Oh, do shut up." He replied, fondly.

They spent the next few minutes with the Doctor just holding the smaller Time Lord.

As the Doctor began stroking his fingers through the Master's soft blonde hair, he sighed grumpily. "The kiss thing was an invitation, you know..." The Master smirked. "I know..." The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued petting him. Presently, the Master leaned back to kiss him, and the biscuits were soon forgotten...


	5. The Doctor's Master

The Doctor's Master.

{Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy writing an advent calendar... Of course, there's Doctor/Master in it, but it's very silly... Another poemy type thing, Doctor POV. Reviews inspire me!}

My hearts are broken/ I lost you/ you gave me yours/ I found you/ I wish it could be like it used to be/ All I can offer is change/ I'll make you better/I'll heal you/ I'll end the hate, the pain/ My hearts bleed/ For you, I cry/ My song is ending/ Let me help you.../ Alone, I'll die/ Please don't let me go/ I can't take the wait/ Master/ Just knock four times/ Let it be over/ Koschei/ I can't stand it anymore/ It's harder than before/ I love you/ My tears glow/ Flames in the cruel light of my own making/ Don't leave me/ I feel the tug of my time/ It hurts, Koschei/ Sweethearts/ I'm ending/ Alone/ My song has ended/ But ours is just beginning/


End file.
